The Broken Ones
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: Percy's gotten busted for illegal substances one too many times, Leo's a runaway, Piper needs to learn not to take what doesn't belong to her, Annabeth's hiding a deadly secret, Frank's been close to nearly ending it all, Nico's been diagnosed as depressed, and Katie keeps forgetting meals. They're all just lost kids trying to find themselves, and just maybe they can help eachother
1. Piper I

**The Broken Ones - chapter One**

**I'll be doing a different POV every chapter or 2 chapters Idk yet. THe POVs are Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, andd Katie. But other characters are included :) Woopdedoop.**

**Piper's POV**

I absentmindedly pick away at the black nail polish on my fingers. As many times as I had tried to tell myself this wasn't happening, it was.

A smiling blonde lady approached me, "Right this way Piper." Her smile was too big, her teeth too bright, her voice all too fake. There was no way in hell I was going with her. I just couldn't.

"No please. Dad!" I shouted desperately. I looked Tristan McLean dead in the eyes. How could he leave me? How could he not understand? A father who claimed to love his daughter apparently did not.

He sighed and looked as about on the verge of tears as I did. "Pipes. We talked about this already."

"I didn't agree to it!" He was hugging me now, trying to comfort me.

"I know. I know." He reassured as I sobbed into his shirt. "Da-ad. Pl-Please. Don't leave me here! I don't belong here."

I really didn't. Sure, a sixteen year old stealing an expensive BMW doesn't sound good, and neither does the pills I had been taking, but I don't deserve to be thrown in some rehab center for "troubled teens" and be forgotten about. There is nothing wrong with me.. But he won't believe me no matter what I try and say, no matter the points I make, and the fits I throw. I'm troubled, and need to be straightened out in his mind.

It takes at least ten minutes before he leaves and I stop crying. I do eventually follow the blonde no matter how painful it is. I really don't want to be here.. I repeat it over and over in my head at least a hundred times.

The blonde lady introduces herself as Susan and then begins to show me around. I drown her out with my own loud thoughts. I don't speak a word the whole tour.

"And this is the dining room where we eat." She points to a large room that looks like a typical highschool cafeteria, except minus the school colors and school name smothering the room. The room is white, the floor is white tile, the ceiling is white, the tables and chairs are white, the whole damn room is white. Actually now that I think about it everywhere I've been it's white, it's like someone sucked the life out of this whole place.

I finally spoke, but it was barely audible, "Lovely." I wasn't actually quite sure if she even heard me, as she continued on with the tour.

I saw a few rooms where we apparently had group activities but we didn't go in because there were sessions going on at the moment. I cringed at the thought of being placed in a room with a bunch of other kids like me and talk about our feelings and pointless shit that wasn't going to get me anywhere.

Next on the tour was what Susan called the Commons, "This is where the majority of your free time will be spent. There is a TV with a few channels chosen by the supervisors and various board games. It can be a lot of fun." She chirped. This place was sounding the hell to me. board games? Who even does that?

A group of teenagers sat around a table playing Monopoly. I guess people do play board games here..

Finally we got to the dorms. I didn't even want to meet my roommate. There were so many possible ways this could all go wrong. i trudged up the steps slowly 'Come on, Piper." Susan called from a couple feet away from me.

She stopped at room 43. There was a white board on the door that depicted a drawing of an owl. Ew. I was guessing my roomate was going to be one of those emo freaks.

"Welcome to your room. This is your half of the room." Susan gestured towards the white, un decorated side of the room. The other side wasn't much decorated either. Just a small bookshelf and a poster were on the other side. "Your roommate is Annabeth Chase. I presume she'll be back in a few minutes or so. I believe she just had group therapy." I noticed there were bars on the windows. That was pleasant..

I pulled out my iPhone hoping she'd get the hint I didn't want her here. "Oh I almost forgot! No electronic can be used here. I'm really sorry about that."

"Excuse me. How do you expect me to keep in touch with my dad and friends." I only wanted to talk to my dad, it's not like I really had friends anyways, and for Susan to think it was okay to do this.. I was so done with this place.

she put on that fake smile again, "We have phones in the lobby, and you're allowed to use them during your free time. Conversations are monitered though."

"So this is basically jail." I raised my eyebrows.

Susan just chuckled. 'Don't be such a negative Nelly!" Hell, if I want to be a negative Nelly, I'll be a negative Nelly.

"Now here's your schedule." She handed me a folded piece of paper. I read it over. Why's there so much goals group shit?"

"I don't tolerate language." I shrugged and she continued. "It's very important that we discuss our goals and accomplishments don't you agree?" I opened my mouth to argue but she started blabbing again, "Lucky for you, I'm actually your therapist, but John is your group activity leader, almost everyone loves him so don't worry." she paused. "I don't think I'm forgetting anything, but I've got a tight schedule so if you have any questions feel free to ask your roommate Annabeth. I'm sure she'd just love to help a newbie like yourself."

Before I could even say a word she left and shut the door behind her. I paced the room. It had no smell or color to it. It just made me feel..nothing. I couldn't even imagine what life was going to be like here.

I sat down on the bed and groaned. 1. It was hard. 2. It was horribly low to the ground. Getting a goodnight's sleep was going to be impossible. I almost wanted to cry, but restrained myself because my roommate was going to be in any second. Her name was Annabeth? It was a peculiar name and reminded her of some goody goody. But she pictured a dark gothic girl. At least, that's how she pictured everyone here. How was she even going to fit in?

In one of those horrible, 'as if on cue' moments, Annabeth Chase opened the door. She was pretty, in that natural kind of way. Her blonde hair fell in princess like curls down to her chest and she wore no make up. Was makeup even allowed at the freaky place? Not that I wore much anyways.

"Hi. I'm Piper McLean. Guess were stuck being roomies for a while." I said sheepishly.

Annabeth nodded, but didn't say anything at all. Maybe she was shy? She didn't look like the shy type, she held herself up with such confidence and poise. She sure as hell didn't look like a troubled kid, but who was I to judge?

It was a bit uncomfortable at first. She said nothing and I said nothing, so I started eating from a bag of pretzels and that was pretty much that.

**Not sure if this was good or not :P So please let me knowwww.**

**~*LOLA*~ **


	2. Piper II

**The Broken Ones - chapter two**

**Piper's POV (again, so I could capture the first day through her eyes) **

**NOTE: Please don't comment about how it's third person instead of first I already realized my mistake... And it was way too late to change it so..  
also I don't know much about teen rehab centers or people suffering with illnesses and drug abuse etc. So ya ..**

Piper fiddled with her ID card as she waited in line to get her breakfast. In front of her were a group of twig thin girls. Just by looking at them, she knew why they were there. Most likely all of them were at Oak Ridge Rehabilitation center because of weight insecurities.

Could the line move a little faster..? Most of the kids were already sitting down eating their breakast. The thought then occured to Piper; Where in God's name was she going to sit? She internally groaned at the thought of looking around the room for an empty seat. That was one of the many struggles of being the new kid..

the group of girls were giggling in front of her. They turned back to look at her every couple seconds and then burst in fits of laughter. Were they talking about her? The thought made her want to smash one of the lunch trays into their heads. But those thoughts were the exact reason she was at this dump.

There was something even worse behind her. she could sense someone was close because of the heat. She could also feel that this person was very very jumpy. She turned around to face the annoyance, "Can you not?" She asked.

He just laughed, "Can I not what?" He was a short Latino boy with curly black hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Everything about him screamed annoying.

"Can you not do.. everything." She gestured to his bouncy behavior.

"Why shouldn't I? All the ladies love me." He winked at a girl passing by. Judging by the fake barfing noise she made, All the ladies did not love him.

One of the skinny girls turned around, "Ugh Leo, stop annoying the new girl." Thank you...

Leo wiggled his eyebrows, "Why Katie? So you can have more Leo for yourself?" Katie just rolled her eyes.

An Asian girl let out a cackle. "Don't Katie. I personally think they'd make a _great _pair." She smiled one of those fake smiles. But not like Susan fake, like 'I'll pretend to be your friend and then stab you in the back' fake. This girl was everything she despised. From her designer jeans to her raccoon inspired make up.

"Do you really Drew?" Leo grinned brightly and put his arm around Piper. "You can't deny I turn you on, right new girl."

She snorted and pushed his arm away. "Totally turned on."

Leo did some sort of victory fist pump thing. "Great! You, me, my room, tonight?"

"See you-" She was then interrupted by the cook. "Ahem."

She smiled sheepishly. "Oh um I'll have the.." she looked over the breakfast assortment. Yeah nothing really caught her eye. She understood why the girls were so thin..

"She'll have the bacon." Leo saved her.

She then stood at the end of the line for the moment of shame: choosing a lunch table.

"You can sit with me new girl." Leo winked. Ugh, she was really hoping to get away from the annoyingly hyper boy. After seeing him, she didn't even want to know what his friends could be like.

'Awesome." She said sarcastically and followed the boy through the maze of lunch tables.

"I never got your name." Leo said.

She hated giving out her name to people. She always thought they might ask questions.. "Piper. Piper McLean." she said quietly.

"And I'm Leo Valdez." She put out a hand for her to shake which caused him to drop his tray. She held back a laugh. "Nice going there Valdez."

He just shrugged it off, "The food's not that good anyways." Despite the fact Leo Valdez was a complete nuisance, she couldn't help but admire him.

Finally they reached a table. "Piper McLean meet Percy, Annabeth, and Nico." She over viewed his friends. Percy looked like some sort of skater, with shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes that reminded her of the oceans she used to surf at with her dad. And Annabeth her roommate munched quietly on an omelette. Nico, who had dark hair covering his eyes and a sad almost pained expression on his face, stabbed a piece of sausage. Interesting bunch.

"Welcome." Percy said cheerfully. "This place may seem super bad at first, but once you get used to it, it's totally chill." Well that was.. reassuring..

"It doesn't really seem like my cup of tea." She said awkwardly and took a seat.

Leo put his arm around her for a second time and she had to brush it off again. "Really? I actually find this place great. Probably because all the ladies adore me though." He said proudly.

Annabeth spoke up, "God Leo, stop trying to impress Piper. It's annoying."

"So you do talk!" Piper exclaimed. She had honestly believed Annabeth was a mute or something before. She hadn't uttered a single word until now.

Annabeth just gave her a look like, 'Yeah of course I do.'

"So um. What do we do after breakfast?" She asked the group. Piper hadn't even bothered to look at her schedule. In all honesty, she just didn't want to. She assumed she was in denial or something. She was still expecting to wake up any second from this terrible nightmare.

"Goals group." Everyone at the table groaned. Piper guessed this wasn't a fan favorite. "Great." She said and broke her bacon into bits. It had been nice of Leo to help her out in the lunch line, but she was a vegetarian. She took a bite of it though, not wanting them to think she was their for an eating disorder. Yuck! It tasted like cardboard.

"You just discuss your goals in shit for a half an hour." Leo said. "It kind of blows." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's not that bad, Leo." Annabeth assured. "Then we have academics. That's the better part of the day."

Percy smiled and ruffled her hair. "Easy for genius over here to say. For some of us though.. not so much."

They all seemed like normal high school kids to her. Well except for that Nico kid next to her.. He hadn't said a single word since she had sat down, nor had he touched his food. But just like her, they had to have some issues bubbling under the surface.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and fixed her hair. "Why do I even sit with you boys?" She muttered.

"You know you love us Annie." Leo said.

"Do not call me Annie!" I chuckled at her feisty behavior.

"I know, I know." Leo said.

* * *

A middle aged man with a briefcase and a toupee walked into the room. "Hey kids!" He tried to sound enthusiastic but he was failing miserably. Piper fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair. Nothing about the group circle felt welcoming to her. She scanned the circle wondering what all of the teens were here for.

A few people grumbled a good morning to the guy.

"You." He pointed at Piper and she almost cringed at the exposure. "You're new right? Would you mind introducing yourself to the group?"

"Uh yeah.." She said as fifteen eyes were all on her. "I'm Piper McLean."

He gestured for Piper to continue. She wasn't normally one to be afraid of public speaking, but one thing that bothered her was introducing herself. sometimes she wasn't even sure who she was introducing. who was Piper McLean really? The one with the famous dad, the troubled teen, or just..Piper?

"I'm fifteen, from California and I like to surf." That was Piper in a nutshell. At least that was her leaving out a few key details.

Toupee guy smiled, "Welcome to Oak Ridge Rehabilitation center Miss McLean!" He smiled at her. His smile was different then Susan or Drew's, it was actually genuine for a change. "Now, since it's the beginning of a session, we're going to start with a really basic activity. We're just going to go around the circle and introduce yourself just like Piper did. I know most of you know each other but we're doing this anyways." A few people groaned, but Piper was a bit relieved.

'We'll go clockwise. So Percy you start." Percy stood up, "Well as all of you know I'm Percy and I was a state champion swimmer." Then what happened.. Piper wondered.

A boy with curly brown hair stood up, he had a mischievous smile on his face similar to Leo's. 'I'm Travis Stoll and I like hanging out with friends." a few people whooped. A popular guy maybe?

Next was Drew, "I'm Drew and when I get out of this hell hole I'll be a model."

"Language Drew." Toupee said and she rolled her eyes.

A petite dark haired girl was up next. Piper remembered her from the lunch line as Katie. "I'm Katie and I like plants."

"What?" Travis stoll started laughing. "Shut up Travis."

a shy kid named Frank and then Annabeth who said she liked reading.

Leo was next, "I'm Leo Valdez and I like girls." Piper was the only one who laughed.

They continued through the group like that. It was a bit boring and she now understood what everyone meant by saying it blowed.

After that was academic time and that was obviously not any better than group therapy. Hopefully the afternoon would be a little better.

**Thanks for reading! Share your thoughts in a review woot woot.**

**Whose POV would you like to see next? **

**~*LOLA*~**


	3. Leo III

**The Broken Ones - chapter three**

**Heyy guys! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and stuff :) That makes writing this so so much more enjoyable! **

**Leo's POV (It seemed to work best for the moment)**

**A/N Italics are a flashback obviously:)  
**

**Leo**_ felt like his body was burning. That was probably due to the hot fire encircling him. "Mom!" he screamed. Of course he was concerned for his own safety, but what mattered more to him at the moment was that his mom got out of the workshop alive._

_He held his breath and ran. He jumped over the tall flames, feeling them burn his legs. He did a quick stop drop and roll that he had learned in school and set out to find his mother. "Mom! Mom! Where are you!" He started to panic. Was she trapped in a room? Was she already dead?_

_The smoke started to suffocate Leo and he could barely breathe. "M-Mom" He choked out. He opened every room looking for her, burning his hands on the doorknobs and only making the fire worse. After his exhausting search he slumped against the wall, feeling dizzy. He was going to die, this was the end. He cried, his tears a mixture of ash and water, and prepared himself for death until he was hoisted into the air by a pair of strong arms. _

_"Put me down!" He yelled as he was carried out of the building. As much as he should have been thankful for the help of the strong guy, he couldn't just leave without his mom._

_Leo was greeted outside with ambulances and firetrucks. "Where's my mother!?" Eight year old Leo screamed at the firefighter, "I want my mommy!" _

_The man didn't answer and Leo rode in the ambulance alone with only the voices of paramedics trying to calm him down._

"Leo, Leo." His therapist said trying to snap him out of his daydream. "I lost you for a second." Susan said as Leo turned to face her. "Now could you please answer the question?"

He couldn't remember what she had asked him... "69." That was Leo's go to answer when this happened during school because it usually earned him a few laughs. He then remembered he wasn't in class at the moment.

"Can we please be mature about this for once." Susan sounded a bit frustrated. He couldn't blame her, working with kids like Leo had to be a tough job.

"Yeah, sure." Leo answered even though he detested therapy.

She let out a small sigh of relief, "Thank you Leo. Now what happened after your mother's death, you went to foster care am I correct."

"Yes." Leo said through gritted teeth, "You already know that. I've told you a hundred times." Leo hated talking about his mother's death, because deep down he knew it was his fault she was dead. If he could have found her, she might have still been alive and Leo wouldn't be stuck at the damn psychiatric hospital.

"Then you went to Bob and Rosemary." Susan said, basically telling the story for him. "But you never fit in there. Why Leo?"

He rubbed his eyes realizing there was no good in arguing with her. "Because everyone looked at me like some crazy kid who killed his mom." It was painful to say out loud. Susan was probably judging him as he spoke for it was something he'd never said to her.

"But the fire wasn't your fault, Leo. You said your mother was cooking and-" Leo cut her off, "No. I was playing around by the stove. I never meant to set the house on fire." He held back a sob.

"Of course you didn't." She wrote something down on her clipboard.

"What are you writing?"

Susan smiled her usual plastic smile, "That's confidential sweetie."

Leo stood up. "Let me see the clipboard."

"I can't do that."

Leo sat back down, not wanting her to write something even worse then she already was.

"And that was the first time you ran away?" she said more like a statement than a question.

"Yup."

He heard the scratching of the pen again. "Bob found you a week later and then you were sent off to a new foster home correct?"

'Yup." Leo said again. He looked up at the clock. He only had three more minutes till the session was over. If he could just stall the session until Susan got to the really bad part, the part that had him put in the hospital.

'What's your favorite color." Leo blurted out. It was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Red.. Leo, you're straying from the topic." He glanced back up at the clock, now it read three minutes.

He stared at Susan for a second, taking his sweet and glorious time. "Sorry, but could you please repeat the question?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh Leo... You're dismissed now anyways. We'll finish discussing this tomorrow." Leo's heart sunk at the thought of tomorrow.

* * *

It was a typical day in the commons at Oak Ridge Rehab center. A few teens were reading an outdated magazine, guys were playing ping pong, some people chattered noisily. The only untypical thing was that Leo Valdez sat alone in a cruddy arm chair. It was a rare occasion when Leo wasn't trying to flirt with some unwilling girls or cracking a few jokes. Therapy had really put him in a bad mood.

"Dude, you uh okay?" Percy Jackson asked him. Percy seemed a little awkward about it, seeming a little unsure what to do.

Leo shrugged. It was always the same question. "I'm fine." And that was always the same lie.

"Alright." Percy answered, but Leo knew he got it. All the kids here got it. They all had their own issues and were dealing with their own messed up shit.

Leo walked over to the girls reading a magazine. They looked up expecting him to whip out some cheesy pick up line like, 'Hey gorgeous, I'd marry your dog to get into the family.' Leo wouldn't even deny the fact that he'd used that one on multiple occasions.

"Hey Leo." Travis said grinning. "You want to see if we can get any of these girls to make out with us?"

"Percy set you up to this didn't he?" Leo said sadly.

Travis frowned, "Yeah. But come on man, you need to cheer up and I know that I'm the best guy for the job."

Travis grinned and sat on Katie's lap. "Hey there." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh, get off me Travis." She said trying to push him off. "Whatever, Katie. I'm sure one of these other girls will gladly take up on my offer to go hang out in the storage closet." He looked at Leo waiting for him to add something witty and before he could say anything Katie cut him off with laughter.

"As if any of my friends would go 'Hang out' with you in there." She continued laughing.

He shrugged. "You never know."

"God, Tratie just needs to go make out already please." Leo finally said.

Katie's eyes grew wide, "What the hell is a Tratie?"

Travis nodded, "It sounds like some disease."

"Are you saying my name sounds like a disease?"

"So you do know what a Tratie is."

"You're so annoying. Seriously, who said you were even allowed over here."

"She wants me." Travis said and grinned at Leo. The girl's giggled.

"I do not want you, ew!"

"You so do."

Leo walked away from the typical Tratie fight. He decided he'd go back to his room and take a nap, that seemed like the best idea. He got so little sleep every night. He couldn't go a night without having a nightmare about his mom or his foster families.

"Oomph!" A girl said as Leo accidentally ran into her. He was out of it, but he didn't know he was that out of it to the point where he could run into a girl and not realize it. A very pretty girl for that matter.

"Sorry about that." He said and bent down to help her pick up the stuff she dropped. He was almost hoping it would be like one of those cliche moments where their hands accidentally touch and it's love at first sight.

"It's whatever." She was striking, her caramel hair was in a braid and she smelled faintly of cinnamon. Leo felt a little woozy.

"Uh yeah." He shrugged. "I'm in room 223 if you need me." He hoped she'd take him up on the offer.

She laughed. "Don't expect me to run there."

"Wow." He breathed. Even though that was his reaction to most girl's, she was a bit different.

"Hey what's your name!?" He yelled as she was walking away. "Mine's Leo!"

"Calypso."

**Thought I'd add some Caleo in the story ;) We'll see how it all plays out since Caleo wasn't in the first draft of this..**

**So yeahhh. Next chapter is Katie! :DD **

**It's my birthdayyyyyyyy! So yeah you should all review this or read some of my other stories as birthday present yay :D**

**~*LOLA*~**

**(REVIEW)**


	4. Nico IV

**The Broken Ones - chapter four**

**lol I lied, this chapter is Nico's POV ;) Everyone was requesting it so lalala I thought I'd add ths chapter a little sooner than I had originally intended. xD **

**This actually took me forever to write sorry, this week was super busy for me :P (sorry is there's some spelling errors, my keyboard sucks right now! I spilled gatorade all over it. I'll fix the errors once I get a new keyboard)**

**A/N this is kind of a flashback to before Piper comes and then it continues on into the present.**

**"Ugh!"** Nico exclaimed and he furiously erased the algebra problem. His paper looked like one big gray cloud from erasing and rewriting the equation so many times. "This is hopeless." He grumbled and laid his head on the desk. He'd just have to tell the teacher he didn't understand it.

His roommate Percy leaned over his shoulder. "What's hopeless, Nico?" Nico almost jumped. When did Percy get here? Not that he was complaining or anything, Percy's company was one of the only things he enjoyed about this class, though he'd never tell a living breathing soul.

"Nothing." Nico replied coldly and rewrote the equation pushing his pencil hard into the paper almost causing a hole to form.

Percy chuckled, "Algebra? I remember those days. It was pretty tough, but if I passed, you'll pull through." Percy was ahead of him in math, but only because he was 17 and Nico was 14. as much as he wouldn't admit it, Nico kind of looked up to Percy. He had stayed sober for a long time and was agreeing with the treatment. If only Nico could do that.. Percy was sort of his idol.

"Yeah right. You don't do good in school, at least you didn't before the 'incidents'." Nico didn't mean to say it sharply, but he had. Percy's face tensed like it always did when someone brought up his wild past. He just brushed it off.

"Whatever, but this is basic math."

"Fine." Nico agreed and handed Percy the pencil He clicked it so a new piece of lead rose out of the tip.

Percy read over the problem. "Ok.. So 2x-14=28. This is pretty easy.."

"Shut up." Nico's face flushed. He didn't like feeling inferior to him. Percy leaned over his shoulder and scratched the problem down. Nico couldn't help but notice Percy was wearing some really nice cologne. His stomach did a little flip flop. _Bad thought, stop, bad thoughts, bad Nico. _He told himself. He wasn't supposed to..feel this way about another guy. _  
_

"Did you get that?" Percy asked him.

Nico had completely tuned out Percy. "Oh sorry, what?"

"C'mon buddy, it isn't that hard." Buddy.. He didn't like being called that, but it made him feel a bit special.

Percy explained it again, "So you add 14 on both sides, right? then you have 2x=14."

"Oh. I was subtracting."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes. You've got to remember to do the opposite of what the sign is So if it was 2x+14=28 you would minus 14 on both sides." Nico smiled, which was rare for him. Percy had actually made this algebra garbage make sense.

"Then what?" Nico said bitterly, trying to hide the fact he was enjoying the private lesson.

Percy grinned that stupiud grin of his, the one where his green eyes sparkled Gah! Nico needed to stop these thoughts. He knew he wasn't..gay. He just wasn't. He liked girls, he really did. He remembered having a girlfriend once in third grade, her name was Isabelle. He'd never really felt much towards her, but they were just kids and he well liked he hair.

"Now you're going to divide 14 by 2. Do you know what that equals?"

nico scowled and grabbed the pencil. "It equals 7. I'm not that stupid you know."

"I know, I know. Just checking that's it." He took the pencil back. Nico blushed realizing it was probably sweaty after he had written with it. "so now we have x=7. Ta da. You did it! Gold stars for Nico!"

Nico stifled a laugh. "Yeah."

* * *

Algebra tutoring had become a regular thing for the two boys. Every other night Percy would help him with his homework. Nico never did anything in return which kind of bothered him and made him feel annoying, but Percy had said that it's what you do for friends. Being called Percy's friend made him feel warm inside, and that was NOT a typical Nico feeling.

Percy helped him through graphs, and linear equations, and all of that matter. Truth be told, Nico knew what he was doing now. The sessions really paid off. But Nico enjoyed spending this kind of time with his room mate so much that he didn't want to let it go.

"Okay, so Nico, you know how to finish this equation. You're just going to minus 4y from..?" He looked Nico in the eyes and Nico couldn't help but stare in Percy's. They were the greatest green, the kind of green that reminded him of a painting of the sea that hung on the wall in the lobby. His lips pursed, he felt a tug at his stomach. It was telling him to do something. _No, bad Nico thoughts. _

But he did it. He kissed Percy Jackson. He put his lips on Percy Jackson's lips. For a moment it felt great, but he pulled back to see a completely shocked Percy. They both said nothing. Percy's expression was enough to tell Nico to run, to never show his face again.

He ran out of the room and down the hall. He had to get away from Percy Jackson. Nico shook his head, he could not believe what he had just done.

**well there ya go.**

**hope ya liked it.**

**What POV do you want next? **

**~*LOLA*~**


End file.
